


A Definitive History of the Puppy Known as Dodger Rogers.

by flawlessassholes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter is Tony's son, Puppies, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessassholes/pseuds/flawlessassholes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday, Emily.</p><p>Lovely, amazing art by Superfizz on tumblr: http://superfizz.tumblr.com/post/55086440381 and on DeviantArt: http://superfizz.deviantart.com/art/Stony-Can-We-Keep-It-384347283</p></blockquote>





	A Definitive History of the Puppy Known as Dodger Rogers.

 

When Steve and Tony started dating, it was a whole thing when they went to the park.

They liked Sunday morning walks, arm in arm, sometimes quiet and listening to the sounds of nature, sometimes chattering away about this and that. Sometimes they spent entire hours amongst the fall foliage playing the hand squeezing I-Love-You game that you used to play with your mother. _Do you love me? Yes I do. How much? This much._

But every time they came across a dog, god help him, Steve would freak the fuck out.

Goofy grins, adorable but slightly aggressive petting, asks of "whose this lil' guy?" And many a stick thrown in hopes of a game of fetch.

It was cute, but a little out of control.

And then when they got after-park-tea/hot chocolate/coffee and talking (they always talked, every second. They couldn't get enough of each other, they were so drunk on love) the conversation would always come up.

_Tony, so, I was thinking._

_Steve, we can get a dog, but it wouldn't be fair with the traveling we do._

_I know. They're just so cute._

Of course, as the years they got Shelly the turtle and Romeo and Juliet, the beta fish that had to be kept in separate tanks because they tried to eat each other that one time, and that one failed attempt at rehabilitating a koala when they spent four months in Sydney.

They had rough times, too. Animals died, relationships fell apart, and then got back together because they were strong, and they could fix this, no matter the damage done. And new things came into the picture. Renovations of the Long Island mansion. Less hours in the Avengers, more leadership in SHIELD. Marriage.

A son.

A bright, and energetic four year old who was a spitting image of his father. Peter Stark was just that, a Stark. No doubt his father's son, through and through. And for his fifth birthday, he wanted a dog. Nay, a puppy.

And that was what he got. A happy, 16-week-old golden retriever that Peter got to name.

"Dodger!" He said enthusiastically, his vintage Brooklyn Dodger's cap falling over his eyes, his two missing teeth very prominent.

"What a good name, buddy." Tony said, smiling. "Dodger Stark. Good name."

"Rogers." Peter said, crossing his arm. "I'm a Stark, and you're a Stark, but Papa is a Rogers, so he gets to share his name with someone."

And Steve couldn't stop smiling. He always liked his kid.

Dodger Rogers went on to live a long and fulfilling life, going on many morning runs with Steve, and late night bacon eating tests with Tony. He was Peter's, basically, but he was really Steve's, and they all knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Emily.
> 
> Lovely, amazing art by Superfizz on tumblr: http://superfizz.tumblr.com/post/55086440381 and on DeviantArt: http://superfizz.deviantart.com/art/Stony-Can-We-Keep-It-384347283


End file.
